Info: Sector-types
Level Basic Sector-types Description of different sector types BASICS INDUSTRIES MILITARY / SCIENTIFIC . sea d defense plant t technical center ^ mountain i shell industry f fortress s sanctuary m mine r research lab \ wasteland g gold mine n nuclear plant - wilderness h harbor l library/school ~ plains w warehouse e enlistment center c capital/city u uranium mine ! headquarters p park * airfield a agribusiness FINANCIAL COMMUNICATIONS o oil field b bank + highway j light manufacturing ) radar installation k heavy manufacturing # bridge head % refinery = bridge span @ bridge tower Basic Sector Types SEA Sea sectors form natural barriers that can only be crossed by ships or spanned by bridges. You can't designate anything else to be sea, nor can sea be designated to be anything else. MOUNTAIN Mountain sectors form another natural barrier that cannot be redesignated; however, they can be moved through, at great expense in terms of mobility. In a pinch, mountains can be used as capital. They generate very few BTUs, and represent being 'holed up in the mountains', perhaps like Pancho Villa. Mountains typically hold only 1/10th of the civilians and uncompensated workers that other sectors do. SANCTUARY Sanctuary sectors are created when a new nation is created. They are inviolate in that no one can attack or harm them. This protection ends when the new country first moves out of the sanctuary. This is called "breaking sanctuary". See Info: break for details. WASTELAND This is the result of the explosion of a nuclear device. Wastelands are uninhabitable forever. WILDERNESS Most of the world is wilderness at the beginning of the game. Wilderness has no particular attributes; you will probably want to designate it as something else once you own it. PLAINS Plains sectors form another natural barrier that cannot be redesignated. They can be occupied and moved through however. Plains typically hold only 1/10th of the civilians and uncompensated workers that other sectors do. CAPITAL/CITY These sectors can serve as your capital. You'll be quite helpless without a capital, as many commands require you to have one. Your capital is also your source of bureaucratic time units (BTUs), see Info: BTU. A nation may only have one active capital at a time, although many sectors may be designated as capitals. Use the capital command to make a capital the active one. The capture of a capital has disastrous consequences, which are described in Info: capital. Capitals are typically better at defending against attack than other sectors, except fortresses. PARK Parks are provided solely for the convenience of the people. Parks require construction materials to provide maintenance services and add to a nation's "happiness" level. Communications Sectors HIGHWAY Moving stuff through sectors costs mobility. Efficienct highways cost much less than other sectors. To find out more about moving stuff, start with Info: Transportation. RADAR Radar stations can scan the surrounding area, and generate a radar plot identifying sector types at distances up to 1/3 their range and ships up to a distance depending on ship visibility. BRIDGE HEAD Bridge heads are the land based ends of bridges. They let you build bridge spans; see Info: build for how. If option EASY_BRIDGES is enabled, any sector can build bridges, not just bridge heads. BRIDGE SPAN A bridge span is the suspended part of a bridge that crosses water sectors. Bridge spans are built and supported by bridge heads and are much like highways except for two things: # Bridge spans must maintain at least 20% efficiency or else they collapse. # If the only bridge head supporting a particular bridge span is redesignated as something else, the bridge span will collapse, unless option EASY_BRIDGES is enabled. BRIDGE TOWER Bridge towers are like bridge heads you can build out in the ocean. They are only available if option BRIDGETOWERS is enabled. You build bridge towers from a bridge span into open water, not adjacent to any land or other bridge towers. From a bridge tower, you can build other bridge spans. Bridge towers must maintain at least 20% efficiency or else they collapse. Financial Sectors BANK Banks are used for smelting and storing gold bars. They include a smelter to refine gold dust into gold bars. While the bars are stored in the bank the busy little bankers invest them and return a profit on their use. Banks are of the Fort Knox variety; they are more impervious to shelling than most other sectors, and military in them fight harder against attack as those in industries. Banks are also particularly adept at moving gold bars around; fewer mobility units are required to move a gold bar from a bank than from an ordinary sector. Industry Sectors DEFENSE Defense plants turn construction materials into guns. Guns are required to equip fortresses, warships, some land units and for sector flak. SHELL INDUSTRY These sectors are similar to defense plant sectors except they turn construction materials into shells. Most of anything that goes boom expends shells in the process. MINE Mines produce iron ore by digging it out of the ground. Iron is required to make construction materials. GOLD MINE Gold mines are similar to ordinary mines, except that they produce gold dust. Gold dust is required to make gold bars, which are an important source of income. URANIUM MINE Uranium mines are very similar to gold mines, except that they produce radioactive materials. HARBOR Harbors combine shipyard facilities and docks. This is where you build ships; see Info: build for how. Harbors also repair incomplete or damaged ships, provided there's enough work and materials. Harbors are good at moving commodities, and are often used as distribution centers. WAREHOUSE Warehouses are used to store commodities. They are good at moving commodities, and are often used as distribution centers. AIRFIELD This is where you build planes; see Info: build for how. Airfield also repair incomplete or damaged planes, provided there's enough work and materials. Planes can take off and land at airfields. Some can take off and land in other sectors as well, and some can also use carriers; see Info: Plane-types for details. AGRIBUSINESS These sectors are large farms and provide food. Agribusiness sectors produce much more food than other sectors. OIL Oil fields produce oil by pumping it out of the ground. REFINERY Refineries produce petroleum by processing oil. LIGHT Light manufacturing plants produce light construction materials from iron. HEAVY Heavy manufacturing plants produce heavy construction materials from iron. Military / Scientific Sectors FORTRESS Fortresses are military strongpoints, resistant to attack, adept at counter-attack. They can fire guns (unless option NO_FORT_FIRE is enabled), and they repair damaged land units, provided there's enough work and materials. TECHNOLOGY Technical centers are bastions of "pure" technology research, which is to say universities with massive defense department grants. They turn construction materials into technological advances thereby raising the technology level of the country (which affects gun ranges, pollution, etc.). RESEARCH The research lab is a bastion of "pure" medical research, which is to say it is a large university with massive March-of-Dimes funding. The research lab turns construction materials into medical discoveries which raise the research level of the country and help retard the spread of disease (usually caused by the pollution from technical centers). NUCLEAR The nuclear lab is a bastion of applied technology, which is to say it is an immense underground building filled with evil geniuses playing Adventure on huge computers. You can build nuclear weapons here; see Info: build for how. LIBRARY/SCHOOL The library/school sector is the foundation of a country's educational structure. It uses up construction materials to produce units of education which raise the educational level of the country, which in turn affects the efficiency of research and technology sectors. ENLISTMENT The enlistment sector is the boot camp of Empire. It converts civilians into military. Unlike the other production sectors, it can use only military as workforce for that. HEADQUARTERS This is where you build land units; see Info: build for how. Headquarters also repair incomplete or damaged land units, provided there's enough work and materials. They also give a bonus to reaction radius for units deployed there, allowing them to defend better. Production takes place automatically at the update, at a rate dependent on the efficiency of the sector, your production efficiency for that product, the presence of the required materials, and the number of workers in the sector. Info: Products has more. The "show" command can be used to show special things about sector types. To check out build costs, you do: ##:## Command : show sect build desig build 100% eff maint sector type $ lcm hcm $ $ - wilderness 0 0 0 0 0 c capital 0 0 0 100 60 f fortress 0 0 100 500 0 any other 0 0 0 100 0 Infrastructure building - adding 1 point of efficiency costs: type lcms hcms mobility $$$$ road network 2 2 1 2 rail network 1 1 1 1 defense factor 1 1 1 1 * desig $ Cost charged by the designate command. * build lcm The lcm required to build the sector. * build hcm The hcm required to build the sector. * build $ What it costs to build the sector. * maint $ Cost of maintenance per update. The show command also shows infrastructure build costs. Infrastructure is additional facilities you can build up in your sectors. See Info: Infrastructure for details. To check out various stats, you do: ##:## Command : show sect stats mob cost max max naviga packing max sector type 0% 100% off def bility bonus pop . sea no way 0.00 0.00 sea normal 0 ^ mountain 2.4 1.2 1.00 4.00 land normal 100 s sanctuary no way 0.00 99.00 land normal 1000 \ wasteland no way 0.00 99.00 land normal 0 - wilderness 0.4 0.4 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 c capital 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 canal normal 1000 u uranium mine 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 p park 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 d defense plant 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 i shell industry 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 m mine 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 g gold mine 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 h harbor 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 harbor warehouse 1000 w warehouse 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land warehouse 1000 * airfield 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.25 land normal 1000 a agribusiness 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 o oil field 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 j light manufacturing 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 k heavy manufacturing 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 f fortress 0.4 0.2 2.00 4.00 land normal 1000 t technical center 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 r research lab 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 n nuclear plant 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 l library/school 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 + highway 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.00 land normal 1000 ) radar installation 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 ! headquarters 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 # bridge head 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.00 land normal 1000 = bridge span 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.00 bridge normal 100 b bank 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.25 land bank 1000 % refinery 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 e enlistment center 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 ~ plains 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 100 @ bridge tower 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.50 land normal 100 The two mob cost columns show the relative cost to move through such sectors at 0% and 100% efficiency. It changes linearly between 0% and 100%. Combat strength is multiplied by sector offensive factor on attack and defensive factor on defense. Columns max off and def show them for 100% efficiency. They're always 1 for 0%, except for mountains, where the 0% defensive factor is 2. Both factors change linearly between 0% and 100%. Some sector types are more adept at moving certain commodities: the mobility cost is divided by a packing bonus. Column max pop shows how many civilians and uncompensated workers the sector type can hold. Finally, to check out what sectors can do, use: ##:## Command : show sect capabilities sector type product p.e. ^ mountain dust 75% u uranium mine rad 100% p park happy 100% d defense plant guns 100% i shell industry shells 100% m mine iron 100% g gold mine dust 100% a agribusiness food 900% o oil field oil 100% j light manufacturing lcm 100% k heavy manufacturing hcm 100% t technical center tech 100% r research lab medical 100% l library/school edu 100% b bank bars 100% % refinery petrol 1000% Column product shows what the sector produces. Column p.e. shows the sector type's production efficiency. Use command "show product" to find out more about products, and see Info: Products. SEE ALSO designate, show, improve, BTU, Sectors, Producing, Products, Transportation